


Herbs, and Other Things Found on Rooftops

by lirin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Sometime Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lirin/pseuds/lirin
Summary: The intruder looks harmless, except for how he somehow made it all the way to the roof without being noticed.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Herbs, and Other Things Found on Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ANGSWIN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANGSWIN/gifts).



When Wong comes up to the roof to water the herbs in the Flowerpot of Fortenastro, there's someone sitting on the edge, swinging his legs and looking out over the city. "Did Strange let you in?" Wong asks, readying a defensive spell.

"No, I haven't seen him this morning." The interloper jumps gracefully to his feet and turns to face Wong. It's a young man in a hoodie, and he looks harmless enough—except for how he made it all the way up to the roof without being noticed. "I was just looking around the city and stopped for a rest." He extends a hand. "I'm Peter, by the way. I saw you with Dr. Strange when we were all coming through the portals, but there wasn't any time for introductions then."

Wong recognizes him, then: Spider-Man. At least that explains how he got up here. "Have you had breakfast?" Wong asks.

The boy's eyes widen with the kind of hunger Wong remembers from his own teenage years. "Just toast."

"Strange's cooking something downstairs," Wong says. "I'm sure he won't mind guests." (Actually, he's pretty sure Strange _will_ mind, but keeping Strange on his toes is part of the fun.)


End file.
